


Loved By Their Eyes

by Mochibat



Series: Hetalia oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, So..., Soulmate AU, still better than a lot of my old stuff, wrote this 2 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochibat/pseuds/Mochibat
Summary: I wrote this like two years ago but it’s still pretty good (albeit short) so I’m posting it here
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826854
Kudos: 16





	Loved By Their Eyes

Summer went by so fast. High school students flocked toward their classes as the warning music blared through the halls. Kiku Honda, a freshman, had already taken his seat in his 1st period. His dark hair and poker face giving off an antisocial vibe. Watching for potential friends and enemies, he caught sight of his friend from middle school. She sat next to him, the light making green eyes shine with an incredible intensity.

"Hey, did you here about Feliciano. He started seeing blue!" Erzsébet whispered as she placed her bag on the ground beside her. Long brown locks swept over her face as she leaned over her desk.

"Of course. He kept trying to describe it to me," kiku laughed while zipping up his red jacket. "Isn't it a bit cold for August."

Erzsébet nodded. "But weather has always been crazy around here," she sighed.

The bell rang and an overweight lady in her fifties came waddling to the front of the class. adjusting her glasses, she went over the rules and told a bit about herself. She seemed to like talking about herself. Her makeup, her slightly curled bob, her grandson. All while Erzsébet started to lean on Kiku because she had started to space out. After their teacher told her entire life story, they were give papers to fill out and a picture of her dog and sent out to their next class.

Throughout the day Kiku was given rules to follow, papers to sign, and old friends to run into. Feliciano and Erzsébet would text him during passing and Arthur gave him a hug that was much longer than needed in his opinion. He also met a tall German kid named Ludwig who apparently still hasn't found his soulmate. Though he did detect a new color recently. Kiku wished him luck after that.

Soon enough lunch had begun and Kiku found himself sitting by Ludwig and Arthur. Arthur was whining about how his cousins had to stay at his place for the year and how annoying they were. Specifically Alfred F. Jones. He described him with blue eyes and messy blond hair.

"In fact, his eyes are much like Ludwig's here," Arthur exclaimed before biting bitterly into his sandwich.

Ludwig nodded understandably but Kiku could only sit and wonder what this 'blue' was really like. Many things in life were blue, yet all he saw was gray. Oh, how he longed for blue.

"Yo, dude! Didn't know we had the same lunch!" A voice boomed over the chatter of the cafeteria. Arthur groaned as a cute boy with messy blond hair and a slightly muscular body sped up to their table. Kiku blushed as he stared at him and his oddly colored eyes. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen, yet was so familiar. They were just so.... blue.

"K-Kiku! You look pale," Arthur worriedly said.

The mystery man turned his head toward Kiku before his eyes widened. Blushing madly, he turned away quickly. Arthur took note and cursed under his breath.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence the boy looked back at Kiku. His face red as a tomato he shouted, " I love your face!" Before sprinting out of the lunch room.

The next day Alfred walked into the lunch room with his nerves firing like bombs throughout his body. Ever since he met his cousins cute friend he had noticed a new color. Different shades of brown freckled is vision as he went through his day. He never knew he could love such a color. It was everywhere. The trees. The chocolate. Even the doors. And as he walked through the lunch room, distracted by the new life, he ran into none other than Kiku himself.

"Oh, he-hey Keeks," Alfred stuttered, rubbing his neck and waving awkwardly.

"Hello," Kiku replied shyly.

"So.... wanna eat together?" Alfred nervously asked.

"Sure," Kiku answered, letting his eyes wander around the room.

The two found a windowsill that wasn't crowded and sat. Alfred tried sparking up a conversation with small talk, only for it to end in silence. Kiku quite honestly had no idea what to say to this man. He simply nodded to Alfred's questions.

As the days passed they soon knew almost everything about each other. And soon even went on their first official date. Walking home from their first date, lunch and shopping, Kiku found himself tangling his fingers with Alfred's. They both stared at their intertwined hands, then looked into each other's eyes.

Kiku could get lost in those youthful blue eyes. Stopping in front of a store selling heart shaped goods, both leaned in and pressed their lips against the others. A kiss that would be their first and one they'd never forget.


End file.
